High energy radio waves such as X-Rays and gamma rays have been increasingly used for various applications, because of their ability to penetrate various surfaces without getting reflected or absorbed. The penetration property of these radio waves makes them useful for medical diagnostic, and therapeutic purposes, and for scanning of baggage for detection of suspicious material, etc.